bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:YaoiShadowRuler
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:EspadaXIII/Is Gin Really Dead?/Azure Dragoon-20100824045341/YaoiShadowRuler-20100824061356 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 14:40, August 24, 2010 Novel thread Hey, thought you should know I'll start up a thread specifically about novel integration moving forward at some point in the next few days, once the furor has died down here and a conversation can be had. Sun's had to close a lot of threads about the novels because of personal attacks and general toxicity, so I understand why she closed the one we were talking on, but I also know we were finally getting somewhere and don't want to lose that progress. You're welcome to contribute ideas and feedback on the new thread, as is everyone willing to hold a civil conversation about the matter at and (and trust me, even if certain people show up I won't derail things with my rants again) and I look forward to finally figuring this out.--Xilinoc (talk) 09:20, May 18, 2019 (UTC) :I was in bed when people began their invasion. I said at the top of that thread for it to remain respectful. Instead it has not. People can disagree without it becoming "Your opinion is crappy" and also targeting me when I have stressed many times its a Team decision. If people cannot remain respectful then their attacks will be shut down. I am not interested in getting into another "Wiki War" with users from the Fanon Wiki, had enough of the abuse last time see here where someone from said Wiki expressed Glee at wanting to punch me a woman in the face and also making misogynistic remarks about women and periods. I have no interest in this and it causes a breakdown in productivity. :Also in regard to "content" if you read the post I made, I linked to the Novel articles one of which User:Timjer is actually filling out. The CFYOW content is being put on the Wiki, which you can see here. Believe me I will not lose any sleep over our Wiki not living up to the standards of people who associate with those who have regularly attacked me over the years. ::For Record, I have suggested that we create Tabs for like Games and Novels and such on each characters page. BUT because the Novel pages have lay dead and incomplete for years, it was agreed, after an Admin suggested it, that we would do that only after the novel pages themselves get completed. I created that forum for help to understand our position on it due to new users asking the same thing over and over. It was not a place for people to air their old grudges and immediately go on the attack. See I disagree that Hisagi's information needs to be put into the Manga Canon section of his article. We do not put Movie or Games stories into those sections. For consistency I feel tabs at the top to separate these all out is the best way to go. And that's what the other members of the team agreed to. And the only people who get a vote here are editors people who want to contribute not just whine that people are doing work they don't value instead of the work they do value. :See I have seen Kubo contribute to a lot of things over the years that are not part of the Manga. I see no other choice but to separate it out because there's just too much that sounds ridiculous to me. I cannot reconcile, for example, that Byakuya felt compelled to obey the law and listen to all the naggings around him when actually the Nobel families are actually in control and not Central 46. It simply lacks continuity in character to be like "I must obey the law" on minute and then after Kubo retires "Actually I am the law and I am all powerful". Just messes with his character development in the Soul Society arc and even the Fullbring arc just too much for my liking. I have no problem with it being part of the articles much like Legends is separate from the new Canon on Star Wars Wiki. :If you do want to contribute here that would be great. In my spare time I have been recording and making Gifs for the Brave Souls and such so that maybe we can have them in the Games section so we can at least see some of the powers, that had been Manga-Only, animated. ::To be fair, SunXia, the novel does not state that Byakuya by himself is above the law. It only says that if all noble families agree on something together then they can overrule Central 46. Plus the Kuchiki family's shtick as it turns out has always been about keeping law & order. Timjer (talk) 10:06, May 18, 2019 (UTC) :::I understand that. But when you also have Tosen's friend being murdered and having it sanctioned and yet he can't go to the group about what is an abuse of power by Aizen and just held his hands up and submitted to fate over saving a human boys life in the Human World? Again just not consistent for me. That whole time he could have went there and didn't while someone else gets away with state sanctioned murder. Sorry still can't compute those two together. ::::I don't fully understand what you're saying, but I happen to think it goes well with Byakuya's character. He could have asserted his authority to give Rukia some protection, but in doing so he'd disrespect the law his family is so dedicated to uphold. And then by extention also disrespect his family, which is a big part of his dilemma. But let's agree to disagree, as we're getting off topic here. Timjer (talk) 10:18, May 18, 2019 (UTC) For what it's worth, YSR (can I call you that?), I agree with you on the novel's status. But the problem is that (at least to me) until people can actually keep it civil in a proper discussion, we might never get a resolution. That being said, I still prefer having it in seperate tabs than none at all. That way readers can make their own conclusions on wether or not to accept it as an actual continuation. Timjer (talk) 09:57, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Novel Thread Hey there. I left an edit summary on why I removed your comment. Wasn't done "mysteriously" as you can see in the Recent changes I removed it because the thread is NOT about Canon Status. And the admin Yyp in the thread requested that it not be part of this thread. Heance why my edit aummary directed you to Yyp's request as you said you hadn't read the thread. Read yyp's first response and you will see. Hope that helps. :Glad to be of help :) There is a bug on Wikia that for some reason if you try to remove a comment and leave an long explanation it bugs out. So I did a shorter one. But anyway, I am not limiting your speech I told you an Admin requested that that thread does not get sidetracked with discussions of Canon Status. Most of your post was about Canon Status. If you want to not side track that particular discussion with insistence on Canon Status then feel free, take the Canon Discussion to a new thread if you want to discuss it. That thread is just for implementation. Also we do not remove posts from talk pages unless they are insults and such. I added it back on as this is part explanation for that bug as the Recent Changes will show it was never restored or else it would show here. hey i made the thread about yachiru being kenpachi's spirit, i saw your comment and wanted to apologize again. i went into basic after the thread and forgot all about it, thank you for sharing your experience Nailo1 (talk) 21:27, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Hey so uh, only just woke up to see your message. I'm sorry that you feel excluded by the rules of the post I made, but right now debating canonicity has only ever gone in circles: the mod team believes one thing, you and others believe another, and it's not something that can be compromised on in the same way content inclusion can. I'm judging it far more important to actually get the content up on the wiki in some way or another before anything else; if solid proof comes out that these novels, even the older ones, ARE canon, we can and will change our minds and update articles to reflect that, but right now that does not exist to our knowledge. Regardless, I appreciate the work you are doing and hope you stick around.--Xilinoc (talk) 02:08, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Re: Replies and Moving Forward Yeah, here you go.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:35, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :Glad you got in, and yeah the general chat isn't used as much as the mod/admin chat, but if anyone does talk in there we'll do our best to carry a conversation and help them.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:47, May 28, 2019 (UTC)